El viaje de Nalu
by Kurotsu-kun
Summary: En una misión del gremio todo empezaran, todo tipo de situaciones se presentaran entre Natsu y Lucy


La misión de la lacrima.

Lucy como de costumbre le faltaba dinero para poder pagar la renta por lo cual fue a buscar una misión al gremio.

Después de buscar la misión en el gremio fue directo a su casa para poder buscar lo que necesitaba para su viaje, al entrar en su casa se encuentra con Natsu acostado en su cama, al principio le da enojo pero a los segundos se le pasa, de a poco se acerca a Natsu despacio hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia, estaban tan cerca que se sentía su respiración en su cara.

Lucy se acercaba cada vez más hasta que solo estaba a unos dos centímetros de su boca.  
.-¿Lucy que estás haciendo? Dijo Happy que había visto todo desde el comienzo.  
.-N-nadaaaa. Dijo Lucy *súper sonrojada*  
.-Natsuuuu despierta que tenemos que ir a una misión. Dijo Lucy  
.-¿Ahhh que pasa? Déjenme dormir un poco más. Dijo Lucy

Después de lograr que Natsu se levantaran empezaron el viaje rumbo a la misión.  
El lugar al cual tenían que ir quedaba demasiado lejos así que tuvieron que ir en tren y como es de costumbre Natsu estaba mareado y se movía de lado con los movimientos del tren, por culpa de los movimientos en un momento cayo en las tetas de Lucy, Lucy que en ese momento estaba dormida se levantó al sentir algo en sus pechos al ver que era Natsu se sonrojo y no supo que hacer, trato de hacerlo a un lado pero a medida que lo movía Natsu sin querer baboseaba sus tetas por el mareo Lucy cada vez se ponía más y más caliente por suerte para Lucy el tren ya había llegado a su estación, al frenar hizo que Natsu se hiciera para atrás y se separara de Lucy.

Lucy toda sonrojada le dice:  
.-N-natsu ya llegamos.  
Natsu con sus pocas fuerzas baja del tren y fuera le pregunta:  
.-¿Lucy estas bien? Porque dentro del tren estabas muy colorada ¿no tienes fiebre no? Natsu tras preguntarle eso se le acerca y le pone su frente en su frente para medir su temperatura pero su mirada se desvía a los ojos de Lucy y sus miradas se cruzan, Natsu sin separarse de ella y sin dejarla de verla a los ojos le dice:  
.-P-arece que n-no tienes fiebre.  
.-N-no.  
Dice Lucy acercando poco a poco sus bocas hasta estar a un centímetro de besarse pero de repente Happy le dice a Natsu:  
.-Mira mira Natsu ese es el hombre quien envió la solicitud de la misión, con el tenemos que hablar.  
.-Ok vamos con él.  
Dijo Natsu, (Lucy con mucha rabia le pega una patada a Happy)

.-Hola señor ¿es usted quien pidió que le ayudáramos con lo de la lacrima robada? Pregunto Natsu  
.-Hola, si soy yo solicite ayuda a su gremio porque unos bandidos ayer entraron en mi tienda y robaron una lacrima que acababa de comprar y quería que ustedes me ayudaran a recuperarla. Dijo el señor.  
.-Bueno ¿sabe dónde los podríamos encontrar a esos bandidos? Dijo Lucy.  
.-Si, Tienen que ir al bosque que se encuentra al norte de esta ciudad ahí los encontraran.  
.-Muchas gracias por la información, le juro por Fairy Tail que se le traeremos la lacrima de nuevo.  
Dijo Natsu ya partiendo en busca de los bandidos.

Ya cuando se encontraron en el bosque era de noche y no los habían encontrado tuvieron que acampar en medio del bosque.  
Tras comer mucho pescado Happy ya estaba dormido y solo quedaban Natsu y Lucy despiertos.  
.-Tengo mucho frio. Dijo Lucy  
Natsu se acercó a ella y la abrazo y la miro a la cara, viendo sus ojos y como brillaban con la luz de la fogata, aprovechando la oportunidad Natsu se confesó , Lucy tras escuchar como Natsu confesaba su amor por ella se acercó a Natsu y lo beso, después del beso Lucy le dice Natsu también te amo , siguieron besándose Natsu empezó a tomar un poco más la iniciativa, agarro a Lucy por la cintura agarrándole la remera y quitándosela, Lucy no quiso quedarse atrás y puso la mano en la pierna de Natsu subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar hasta su pene y empezando a acariciarlo mientras que Natsu le empezaba a apretar los pechos poco a poco despacio, la respiración de Lucy y Natsu se aceleraba, Lucy le baja el pantalón a Natsu y ya en contacto con su pene se pone en posición de perro y empieza a chupárselo mientras que Natsu le bajaba la falda poco a poco y le masajeaba la cola, Lucy termino de chuparle el pene a Natsu, se levantó y se metió el pene de Natsu poco a poco, cuando entro por completo emitió un gemido que parecía casi un grito que fue tan fuerte que casi despierta a Happy que estaba muy dormido, Natsu mientras que Lucy estaba encima de el con una mano le masajeaba la mano mientras que con la otra le apretaba el pezón a Lucy suavemente, de repente ambos cambiaron el ritmo y se aceleraron pues ya estaban a punto de acabar, Natsu quería que Lucy se corriera primero así que le empezó a masajear la vagina rápido pero de tal forma que Lucy se sintiera bien pero que no le doliera mientras que al mismo tiempo le seguía metiendo el pene, como Natsu quiso Lucy se corrió unos segundo antes que Natsu.  
Ya cuando acabaron Natsu le pregunto a Lucy  
.-¿Te encuentras bien Lucy?  
.-Si! Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Dijo Lucy  
Tras decir eso ambos de durmieron abrazados uno al lado del otro

Tras esa noche muy activa Natsu y Lucy se levantan muy feliz ,un poco adoloridos por haber estado toda la noche teniendo sexo , esperaron a que Happy se levantara y fueron en busca de los bandidos, en el camino Happy le dice a Lucy  
.- Lucy ayer hacías mucho ruido casi no me dejabas dormir.  
Lucy avergonzada no dice nada y se queda callada cuando de repente escuchan ruidos que venían de cerca suyo, eran explosiones.  
se acercaron al ruido para ver qué era lo que pasaba y eran los bandidos peleando entre ellos para ver quien se quedaba con el botín entonces Natsu entra a la pelea con dos mientras que Lucy se encarga de otros dos.  
.-Karyuu no hokko (aliento del dragón de fuego ). Grita Natsu mientras se carga a los 2 bandidos con los que estaba peleando  
.-virgo por favor encárgate de esos dos. Dice Lucy  
.-Esta bien hime-sama. Dice virgo mientras se carga a los otros dos  
.-Muy bien lo hicimos! Gritan ambos al vencerlos

Tras ir al pueblo y recibir la recompensa vuelven de nuevo a magnolia.

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic por favor si les gusto díganmelo y seguiré con la historia, díganme que no les gusto también para poder mejorar.  
muchas gracias por leer n.n


End file.
